This invention relates to a method for improving electric conductivity of a resin molding.
As conventional methods for improving electric conductivity of a resin molding, there are the methods in which carbon black, carbon fiber or conductive mica is milled in a resin used for molding.
However, in the conventional methods for improving electric conductivity, it is necessary, in order to substantially increase the electric conductivity, to mix a large amount of the conductive substance such as carbon black with a resin. It tends to deteriorate the physical properties of the resultant resin molding and further the resin is colored to produce such as a black resin molding. Accordingly, these problems cause difficulty in their practical uses.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for effectively improving electric conductivity of a resin molding without the above problems, namely without deteriorating the physical properties of the resultant resin molding and coloring it.